


In the eye of the beholder

by rymden



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (they're all trans bc i said so), Canon Asexual Character, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rymden/pseuds/rymden
Summary: The air is heavy in their small flat and Jon knowsexactlywhat is going to happen– a shiver runs down his spine in anticipation of it. The door standing ajar on the other side of the room is both an invitation and a declaration.or, Jon listens in in on Tim and Martin getting it on and rather enjoys it
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	In the eye of the beholder

**Author's Note:**

> despite the cheesy title it's not beholding horny i'm sorry it's just regular horny. also they're all trans and the following terms are used: cock, dick, clit, cunt, pussy
> 
> other than that uhh enjoy!

Jon blinks awake to the sound of the bedroom door creaking open, allowing light to spill out in a thin line over the living room carpet. For a moment he’s sure he spots Tim peering out, but he can’t be certain. The air is heavy in their small flat and Jon knows _exactly_ what is going to happen– a shiver runs down his spine in anticipation of it. The door standing ajar on the other side of the room is both an invitation and a declaration, he can tell that much, and he’s grateful for the choice it represents.

The sofa groans under him as he repositions himself to rest his head properly on the armrest in an attempt to make himself more comfortable, flinging the blanket one of his partners must’ve draped over him aside in the process. The movement inside their bedroom pauses for a second before a chuckle can be heard, no doubt coming from Tim. Jon rolls his eyes, feeling his cheeks warm at the knowledge that _they know._

The shiver makes a reprise as heat begins to simmer low in his stomach. Inside the bedroom, the sound of sheets rustling tells him they’ve settled on the bed, which the smack of lips parting confirms.

“Oh, Martin…” Tim sighs pleasantly as the bed creaks beneath them. Jon closes his eyes and sees his partners in front of him, Tim lying back on the bed with Martin crawling on top of him, kissing him sweetly. Martin is a thorough kisser, tongue tracing and stroking as if he is mapping his partner’s mouth for the first time, something both he and Tim are appreciative of. He licks his lips at the thought. Inside, the rustling of fabric makes its return. In his mind, Jon sees them undress, carefully keeping their eyes on the other, smiling when their eyes meet. It brings a smile to his own lips.

“Eager tonight, aren’t we?” Martin teases.

“I think we both are. Gotta put on a good show for our voyeur,” Jon hears the smugness in his voice, it’s as endearing as it is annoying, and he’s sure Tim knows it. “Isn’t that right, _Jon?”_

The annoyance dissipates the moment he hears his name, said with such certainty and heat, only making the fire in him burn hotter. His hand travels south, coming to rest on the inside of his thigh, close but not close enough. _Be patient,_ he reminds himself, because true to Tim’s words there is indeed a show coming.

“Tim,” Martin begins, tone slipping into something more demanding. stop talking. We’ve got more urgent matters, don’t you think?”

A pause follows in which Jon assumes Tim nods.

“Good. Take your trousers off and lie back… Thank you.”

Another moment of silence before something starts buzzing faintly. It takes Jon a second before it clicks. A vibrator.

The noise becomes fainter and a low moan can be heard from the bedroom. Jon can clearly picture what he thinks is happening: Tim with his legs spread open, cunt on full display, and Martin settled between his thighs to press a vibrator to his cock. It’s a familiar sight, but there’s a thrill in hearing it from another room, making his mind supply the image himself.

At this he finally allows himself to palm his own pussy through his underwear. The fabric is already a little damp where he traces his slit, thumb coming to rest on his clit where it peeks out between his folds. He doesn’t rub it, as much as he would like to, simply letting it press against the head of it. It elicits a small whine from his throat.

“Not feeling so talkative now?” Martin says to a presumably squirming Tim, if the short gasps are anything to go by. Jon is well aware of how he writhes in the sheets when there’s a bullet vibrator pressed to his cock. The little groan that follows sends another jolt of arousal through Jon.

“M-Martin, please…” Tim already sounds a little wrecked. “Harder.” he breathes out. The image in Jon’s mind adjusts to one of Martin finger fucking Tim as he tortures him with the vibrator. He must comply as another stream of gasps comes, punctuated by a mumbled, “ _Fuck_ ”.

Jon is certain Tim just came, and his dick throbs with the knowledge. He starts rubbing his clit through his underwear in little circles, exhaling heavily as he does, ears straining for what happens next.

The vibrator is turned off, then there’s some more shuffling before he hears who he presumes is Martin move.

“Are you up for another round?”

“God yes,”

“Good,” Martin audibly smiles at this. Jon feels a flutter in his chest that isn’t just the arousal. “Tell me, whawhicht dick do you want me to fuck you with tonight?”

Jon’s own breath hitches at this, as he imagines Tim’s does as well. “I think I’d like the blue one with the nice curve to it.” in his mind, Tim has gathered himself a little and propped himself up on his elbows as he watches Martin put on the harness.

“Got it. Settle back down and open your legs for me again.” Martin demands.

Jon has had enough of teasing himself at this point so pulls his boxers down, exposing himself to the chilly air to properly touch himself. Wasting no time, he trails a finger from his clit down to his entrance, the slick sound echoing in the otherwise quiet room, before pushing a single finger inside. He hears himself let out a noise at that, which they undoubtedly heard all the way to the bedroom. Thankfully, there’s no comment on it though. 

“You’re a sight, Martin. Never let it be said that blue isn’t your colour,” Tim tells him fondly, a sentiment Jon agrees with.

Fucking himself slowly on his finger, his free hand sneaks down to grind against his cock. Another moan escapes him and he feels his ears burn at it. 

In the other room, he hears the frame creak as Martin settles back onto the mattress, absolutely prepared to rail their partner into it.

“Lift your hips a little so that– like that. Perfect.”

Even with a door between them Jon hears the wet sqluench when Martin pulls out before thrusting inside again, betraying just how soaked Tim is. Jon isn’t faring much better himself, smearing slick on the outside of his cunt as he pumps his finger, quickly adding another when one isn’t enough. He throws his leg over the back of the couch to allow more room for his hands, whose pace has turned ruthless, fucking him fast and hard, no longer caring about how loud he must be.

Inside the bedroom, he hears Martin pant loudly as he fucks Tim into the mattress, frame protesting with every thrust that Jon attempts to match in speed. The sounds spilling out from Tim’s mouth are wonderful, needy whines and moans that convey just how good he’s feeling. Curling his fingers a little, Jon hits a sweet spot inside him that makes him let out a hitched, “A– _ah_!”

A mumbled, “Fuck, Jon,” can be heard from behind the door. Knowing that he’s affecting his partners when he’s not even in the same room sends another pang of arousal between his legs. He’s getting close, fucking himself on three fingers now as he grinds his palm into his clit in little circles. Martin lets out a series of breathy moans as he rolls his hips into Tim, sounding close himself.

A few more thrusts, angled to hit that lovely spot inside himself, Jon comes with an embarrassingly loud groan, cunt gushing as he does, successfully wetting the couch beneath him. Distantly, he’s annoyed at himself for not putting towels down _or something_ because he knows he’s going to have to clean that up before it completely soaks into the fabric.

As he comes down from his own orgasm, retracting his fingers after a few moments of letting them linger inside him, he stays put, chest heaving with exertion as he listens to his partners chasing their climaxes in the other room; Martin murmuring praise like it comes as naturally as breathing and Tim losing the ability to respond save for a few words, mostly curses and the occasional bashful comment, as Martin fucks his brains out.

Almost too soon, it’s over, with a sudden near-scream as Tim comes. There’s some shuffling, an astoundingly wet noise as Martin pulls out, and the laboured breathing of them both. The bed creaks again and it’s mostly silent with the exception of a drawn out whine. Jon isn’t entirely sure what is going on, but he thinks Martin may have straddled Tim’s face to finish as well. Even if it isn’t accurate, the image is quite _hot_.

Jon lets his eyes slip closed, sleepiness washing over him like the tide. Tim eventually emerges from the bedroom to wash off, stopping by the couch to see Jon.

“How was that for– _Christ, Jon._ ” he exclaims, interrupting himself half-way through his sentence. Jon cracks open an eye to see him staring and it only takes a second for the realisation that he hasn’t redressed to settle in.

“Oh, S-sorry.” he mumbles as he reaches down to pull his underwear up.

“I’m not complaining, I promise, I was just caught off guard. If anything, it does seem you did have a rather nice time,” he doesn’t have to look Tim in the face to know he’s smirking. “Although, I have to say you weren’t very discreet. Martin and I could hear you very well near the end there.”

Cheeks burning, Jon slowly sits up, “Yeah? Well, you can’t blame me. It’s not like you were being quiet either, you know.”

“Oh, I know.” Tim says smugly, making Jon fondly roll his eyes. “Let’s both wash up. Martin will be coming in a moment or so, then we can get settled for the night. That sound okay?”

Despite the teasing, Tim sounds so sincere and full of affection when he speaks, it does bring a faint smile to Jon’s face. “That… sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at @rymdens on twitter


End file.
